TF-P: A rekindle hope
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: TF-P. Their dance have been the same for countless vorns, and it didn't change when they landed on Earth. But now a, explosion changed the tempo, and nobody know what to do about it. Well, two newly changed younglings will have to change that.
1. Prologue

**Well, here is a new story about TF Prime. Just to be clear, I changed one or two things, but nothing too important.**

 **Disclaimer ; I don't own TF Prime nor any of its characters. Only the story is mine.**

 **Pairing ; You will see, but it will have M/M and M/F in it, so if you are against it, please leave.**

 **Rating ; T (there may be side stories M made)**

 **Oh, and before I forget, here is the units of time I use;**

 **Vorn;** 83 years (the only one everyone seems to agree with …)

 **Solar Cycle;** 1 year

 **Orn;** ~1 day

 **Joor;** ~6 hours

 **Cycle/Groon;** ~1 hour

 **Breem;** 8.3 minutes

 **Klik;** ~ 1, 12 minute

 **Nanoklik;** ~1 second

* * *

This day could not be better; the sky was clear, little clouds the only thing hiding the burning rays of the afternoon's sun, the air hot in the desert of the Nevada. But to those who were accustomed to it, this day was only mildly hot and many were outside doing whatever they had to do. At least, that was for the ordinary peoples. For the others … well, let's say their day was a little different ...

Blasts and shocks could be heard long before arriving to the scene. Men in uniforms, soldiers, were calling for any of those who were left behind or giving orders, their voices desperately trying to pass over all the racket while evacuating the base and letting their ... more capable allies doing their work. The evacuation would have been made earlier, if they not have been taken by surprise ... again. Really, at this rate the government should simply reveal their existence and be done with it! ... It was already a miracle that the civilians hadn't discovered their secret.

Fowler was supervising the evacuation from his position high above the mess, one ear listening to the reports given while observing the fight below.

"Prime, do you copy?! All the men are out; you have full permission to go!"

Static was all he could hear for a moment, then Optimus's voice came, slightly muffled by the explosions and shooting happening below him.

"Understood, special agent Fowler. You should retreat too."

"And miss the firework? Come on, Prime, you should know me better than that!" He retorted with a smirk, before joining the fray from inside one of the newest military aircraft.

Optimus sighed after closing the com, hoping their human friend knew what he was doing. Normally he would have insisted, but in this sort of situation all aid was welcomed.

"Autobots, all the humans left, _don't_ let the Decepticons take the particles reactor away! Bumblebee, Arcee, guard the entrance!"

He received various affirmatives answers and resumed shooting toward the Decepticons. He didn't know why they wanted it, but he couldn't let them have it, even if it wasn't finish and operational. Who know what they would do with it.

* * *

Knockout step out of the groundbridge with slow steps, his red eyes scanning the hall he was in for any sign of Autobots, his audial receptors catching the various sounds of the battle outside, but nothing from where he was. Why Megatron wanted the particles reactor he didn't know – yet – but he was quite glad he was not participating at this particular melee … it sounded painful. While he _did_ appreciate a good fight, especially when they were winning, he hated having his finish tarnished! Having to play ninja was okay in his book if he would come out of this mess unscathed. It was in this sort of situation that he missed Breakdown the most; his partner was providing support in many ways, some even he was sure he never realized himself. He still had to kill a certain bug, but it will have to wait.

He looked around for the device he was ordered to steal (or destroy, even if Megatron would prefer it things don't go to this) while keeping an eye for any Autobots. He could see the two wheelers, Arcee, and the little scout, Bumblebee, near the entrance, their back to him as they fire relentlessly against the others, but beside them nobody was guarding the reactor, and nobody was even looking _inside,_ too concentrated on the fight. The Autobots must either be too stupid or/and too confident if they thought they could stop them with so little security. He personally would have post some guard around the damn thing, or at least relocated it. Well, less work for him! Now to take it through the 'bridge without being seen ...

The machine was not overly large, but it wasn't small either. He started with disconnecting it from all the cables and wires it was connected to before lifting it with a small grunt and securing it under an arm, making sure to not scratch his paint. Calling another bridge in order to go back to the Nemesis (the bridges not being left open since the femme – Arcee – managed to come onboard when Prime was playing amnesiac), he was nearly a step inside when a blast went flying before his face. Centimeters and he would have been hit in the face. Stumbling back in chock, he turned and only had time to make a surprised sound, his optics widening before the Autobot scout sent them both flying. They hit the ground with the screeching of metal against metal, their frame gliding a little before coming to a stop. Something else felt to the ground, and Knockout swore when he realized it was the transducer. Both mech turned their helm toward it, and their optics widened when the machine started emitting sparks. It continued for a few moments before it stopped, and they both sighed in relief before glaring at each other.

Bumblebee was firing at the Eradicons when he had seen something red moving in the building. He didn't know how the Decepticon could have passed them, but he stopped shooting immediately and made a run for it when he saw a groundbridge activating, all the while ignoring the questions shoot by Arcee. He couldn't let them steal the reactor, and Arcee was more than strong enough to fend off the Vehicons and Eradicons. Truthfully, he had charged without really thinking, the only thing on his CPU being to not let the 'Con take hold of the reactor. Who knew what Megatron would do with it? So he tackled him and sent them flying to the ground.

They both tried to overpower the other and reach the machine, punching and kicking till, more than a little fed up with this stupid fight and his paint job being slowly but steadily ruined, Knockout used his pedes to push the other from him as hard as he could in his position and send him skidding away. Now able to stand up - and grimacing and the state of his finish - he hurried to grab the reactor. Megatron better be happy when he will come back. It will take _groons_ to buff it back to normal!

... Then, several things happened in the same time;

Bumblebee got up and managed to catch the other end of the reactor, starting what could only be describe as a tug of war, the distinct sound of a canon firing was heard and then all pit exploded.

* * *

"What in the pit is taking Knockout so long?!" Raged Megatron, clashing again with Optimus, both set of optics narrowing in annoyance and determination respectfully. Fuelled by his increasing anger, Megatron backed hand his 'archenemy' and sent him flying a few feet. This battle was taking way too long for his liking. "Soundwave, take the groundbridge and go see what is taking him so long!" he ordered via the com link. "Before I do it myself." He added to himself while watching the Prime getting up. This was not going according to the plan, but it's never the case with these accursed Autobots.

"Give up, Megatron," called Optimus while readying his blade. "I will not let you do as you wish!"

Megatron scoffed before charging, blade making contact with blade and the shock sending familiar little tremors through their arms, though almost unnoticeable. These skirmishes happened so often it was almost routines for them to fight like this. And with each fight his desire to end this masquerade was getting stronger.

"Oh I know you won't," he replied with a sneer. "But this time, I will not let you get in the way of my pl-"

An explosion cut him, the force making the ground shake under his pedes, and he looked in the direction of the building just in time to see smoke emerging from it and part of the roof caving in. All of the fighting stopped, surprised optics turning toward the scene, and Megatron swore under his breath before com-ing his TIC …

* * *

Soundwave step out of the groundbridge and stayed a second immobile, raising an optic bridge behind his visor before sighing inaudibly. While he was no stranger to these sorts of situations, he often wonders how it always seems to happen to them. He _knew_ it should have been him sent to retrieve the device. Next time Megatron doesn't want to hear him out he will definitely sic the twins on him (when they come back, of course)! So what if he was supposed to be the most loyal Decepticon (albeit the DJD)?! It did not mean he doesn't have to make sure Megatron doesn't do something stupid from time to time! His friend did have a thick CPU sometimes …

The explosion he heard when he had entered the groundbridge had created a right mess. The roof was partly destroyed as well as some of the various machineries inside the building. Everything near the center of the explosion was either blow off by the force, or by the violent gust resulting. Only the epicenter, where the reactor was, was kept relatively untouched. And as he approached, he wondered if he hadn't caught a glitch.

Looking around for any trace of an enemy, he saw that the only one present was the femme, but she appeared to be disoriented by what happened. He blinked when he heard an incoming transmission, and immediately connected.

"Soundwave, what happened in there?!"Megatron's voice was strained and impatient, but not to the point where he would pass his nerves on the others. But he already knew they would have to keep their distance with him for the next cycles.

"Reactor; destroyed. Knockout; unable to fight." Answered Soundwave with clips, bending down to pick up what he found near the remains of the reactor. He then turned to take the other one, but stood back as a blast was fired toward him. Protecting what was in his arms while releasing Lazerbeak, he made his way to the groundbridge. His cassette will give him time to reach it, and the order to retreat will come soon anyway. Now if only he knew what to do with the little thing in his arms …

* * *

Megatron was not angry. No, he was seething! His plan was foiled, _again_ , by those foolish Autobots, and he was forced to retreat, again! He marched toward the bridge with a closed expression on his faceplate, but anyone who knew him could tell he was _not_ in a pleasant mood. A least this time it was not because of his SIC, what with his little seeker being with him all this time. The Vehicons, Eradicons, hell, even the Insecticons were razing the walls as he passed in fear for their spark, and the tension in the bridge as he entered raised a few notches. He took one step; ready to deactivate the first idiot to cross his path or to address him, only to stop short, all his anger melting to be replaced by incredulity.

"Soundwave," He started, staring incomprehensively at what his TIC was holding. "Is that Knockout?" The communication officer just nodded in affirmation and ignored the stares of the others present on the brig.

That's it; now Megatron had a helmache. He massaged his forehelm and sat himself on his throne-like-chair with a barely there sigh. He was quite sure this day could not be stranger.

In Soundwave's arms, nearly cocooned near his spark chamber by the TIC, Knockout was looking around the bridge with the curiosity of the sparkling he was. He looks like maybe a few centuries old, the equivalent of a five or six years human's child, and Megatron wondered how in the pit _that_ could have happened to his CMO?! One doesn't regress to his first stage like this!

Then fate decided to prove him wrong. Starscream entered the bridge, a datapad in his servos, all the while muttering something under his breath as he scanned the file. He did not pay attention to the others presents, even as the officers present and the little one were watching him passing them as if they were not there and only stopping when he neared Megatron, only then raising his optics from the datapad...

And falling on the little sparkling.

The two blinked at each other, not really knowing what to make of the other, before Starscream furrowed his optics ridges, turning to Soundwave, then Megatron.

"Is that ... Knockout?" He asked, surprisingly calm about the situation, which unnerved the Warmonger more than he would ever admit. A screeching and yelling Starscream was easy to deal with. A calm Starscream was dangerous and unpredictable. He nodded in response and his SIC hummed, his gaze directed at the tiny little thing. "He is ... cute ... I mean, for a grounder ..." He then cleared his throat and look away, clearly unsettle by the gazes directed at him. "I will order to prepare very low grade for him and see to prepare some accommodations." He said while making his way out of the bridge, his wings twitching nervously, datapad forgotten, and leaving two mechs and a mechling completely confused.

* * *

 **There. The next chapter should be post this month. Leave a review to say what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"By the Allspark! How-?!" Ratchet exclaimed when the others entered the room, most of them only sporting small wounds except for Optimus, who was holding a bleeding right arm against him, a frown the only indication to the pain he was in. But his eyes were directed on the yellow and black sparkling gently nestled in Arcee arms, the little thing watching his surrounding in awe while clinging to her armor.

"I do not know, my friend." Optimus answered with a frown, as puzzled as the Medic - and any other - about it. "I am just glad he was not wound further … the explosion could have made more damage from what Arcee had seen." He then stifled a pained wince at the throb in his injured arm; not wanting to add on the situation, but as always Ratchet saw it. He always does, and the Medic rolled his eyes, oh so tempted to use his old wench on the stubborn Prime.

"Well, for the moment, let me see to your wounds – all of you!" He added toward the three others. Bulkhead and Smokescreen groaned comically while Arcee merely rolled her eyes, since long used to the medic. Suddenly the sparkling in her arms started fusing and wriggling, tired of being held and wanting to be put down. But it would seems there were more surprises to come, for what happened next really surprised the others presents, their mouths hanging open.

"Down ... down. Wanna play!" The child demanded, pouting and then crossing his arms when all the adults did was staring at him. He didn't understand why they were doing these strange faces, but he didn't want to be held like a sparkling! It was fun when they passed the swirling thingy … a bridge he thought it was called, but now he wanted to play and explore this place. It looked huge!

"Bumblebee ... you speak!" Miko exclaimed loudly, a big grin on her face and nearly jumping up and down from her place on the railing. The three humans had been gobsmacked when they saw the shrunk scout, Rafael more so than the others two, but they finally managed to reroute their brains after hearing him speak. _Really_ speak. Not the beeps and whirs he did usually. Bumblebee turned his large blue optics to them, a small petulant glare in them. Of course he could speak! He was not stupid!

"Does he even remember who we are?" Arcee asked, finally deposing the youngling on the ground after more squirming from him. She, too, was surprised to hear him talk, seeing that the scout had already had his voice box ripped out when she first met him all those vorns ago.

The yellow 'bot raised his optics to her, then to the other adults, and seeing they weren't watching him and were discussing, he decided to go explore a little. This place seemed familiar to him, and he remembered the others – okay, only a little, but he knew them. His spark was telling him he was safe here, so he was sure they were not going to harm him! He tiptoed away from the adult as much as a youngling his age could, and made his way around the large console, looking around.

Optimus was surveying the youngling from the corners of his optics, a habit he had developed long ago when their young scout had joined the Autobot, a youngling who at this time hadn't have his place on the battlefield but wouldn't sit back. Primus knows he and the Twins were often seen together. But it was long ago. Long before their planet was reduce to a desolate plane, and when they were still all together, fighting to stop Megatron. Now he didn't knew if some of their allies were still online, a lot having perished since then in the numerous battles having taken place.

"I still don't understand ..."

* * *

"... how could it happen?!" Megatron said in a near whisper, sign telling he was close to explode. Everyone – minus Soundwave, who was holding a sleeping Knockout, and Shockwave, who didn't show emotion – was tense and ready to make a break for it if it was to happen. They were not stupid, thank you very much! All the officers of higher rank had been called to the bridge not long ago for report, but what he wanted to know was what happened to his CMO. He turned to Shockwave and Starscream, the two resident scientists, and the two exchanged a glance for a moment before Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that we are without a Medic, we can't really say per dire," He started with a shrugged, but then stood straight when Megatron narrowed his eyes. He gulped, before continuing, "But we know it's linked to the explosion resulting of the destruction of the reactor … maybe if we could salvage something … but then again I can't see how it could have make an Cybertronian regress to its sparkling age. He turned his gaze to said sparkling, and then to Shockwave. He didn't like the other – and it was mutual – but even he must admit he was a good scientist. If it could avoid him punishment then he could work with him.

"Retrieving the remains of the machine could indeed help with finding the cause of this incident." Shockwave confirmed, not even flinching when Megatron turned his hard stare toward him. His own posed briefly on said puzzle, calculations and hypothesis coming to his mind while pondering how to address the situation. Such a thing never happened before, and Starscream was right when he said retrieving the remains of the reactor could help ... IF there was something to retrieve. "I must agree with Starscream." He finally said. "To be able to analyze what remain from it would be a good enough beginning."

Megatron hummed in though, internally surprised to see the two coming to the same conclusion without a fuss. "Alright. Soundwave …!" He paused, his optics falling on the sleeping sparkling and the way his TIC was holding him protectively against his chestplates. "Never mind. Starscream," He turned to the seeker, "Take some Vehicons with you and go search for the remains. Do not come back empty," he added, his optics narrowing, satisfied when he saw the other's wings twitch. Starscream glared petulantly, words which would have caused him a trip to the med-bay – or at least some sort of 'punishments' – ready to leave his mouth, but he refrained and bowed a little before leaving, helm held high. Not moving his gaze from the warmonger, Shockwave waited till he has his attention before inquiring if he needed him;

"You may go, Shockwave. Inform me if you need anything." He then turned to Soundwave, the TIC waiting with all the patience of the world. Leader and TIC stared at each other for a long moment, tension palpable between the two ex-gladiator and to the horror of the poor Vehicons and Eradicons presents on the bridge.

"No." Soundwave said with a recorded voice, this one word carrying more power than a long tirade could ever hope to.

Megatron's eyes narrowed at this, "You have duties here."

"A Vehicon can replace me for the duration."

"And risk having my ship crashing?!" Snarled Megatron, hire rising at the though. There was a reason as to why it was his old friend who was doing it and not some drones! These tasks were too important! "Someone else can sparklingsit him."

"They won't know how to."

"Because you do?!"

A glare was his answer from behind the visor, and he grimaced. "Ah, that's right. I forgot about them." It was right that the cassettes, when formed, were like newborn sparkling, as he had painfully learned. He winced in remembrance. At least Laserbeak was behaving when she was not attached to her 'creator'. But ...

"I still can't let you off duty."

"I can watch him while on duty." Soundwave answered, not letting the matter drop. He wanted to take care of the youngling, and he will! Primus be damned if Megatron didn't allow it!

Megatron observed the other for a moment, taking in his stance, both defensive and ready to pounce if need be. Finally, he conceded defeat with a sigh. "Alright. But if I see any change, I _will_ act."

Soundwave allowed himself to smirk in victory behind his visor, cradling the sleeping young in his arms. He was certain taking care of him would not be difficult. After all, it couldn't be worse than raising the twins.

Now, he just has to make sure to have enough low grade energon for both Laserbeak and Knockout ...

* * *

Starscream transformed from his alt mode and landed in a crouch, straightening immediately after to survey his surroundings. His wings shifted a little when the others landed behind him, delicate sensors picking up the movements of airs, but otherwise ignored them in favor of making sure they would not be disturbed in their search. The site seemed to have been abandoned, probably in case of another attack. _Well, all the better then_ , Starscream though, before going in the partly destroyed silo to see if he could salvage something. They could not allow themselves to take their time either; the Autobots could very well have the site under surveillance and appear at any time.

"Make sure no one, humans or Autobots, come near." He ordered to the Vehicons before entering the building by himself. The insides were mostly destroyed, and he cringed at the state, but he thought he could at least retrieve something useful. Approaching, he could see pieces which seemed to be from the main part, circuitries meld together but still attached to the metal. It wasn't a lot, but better than nothing. The SIC shivered at the thought of what was waiting for him if he comes back empty hand.

Humming in though he picked up one, turning it over and coming to the conclusion that, yes, he and Shockwave would be able to make something from it … even maybe recreate it and see how it could have this effect on Cybertronian's metabolism. Earth technology was primitive at best, and he doubted the Autobots were desperate enough to resort to these sorts of things. He scoffed. How could they put their trust on such insects! Prime and his optimism! Couldn't they see they would turn their back on them at the first occasion?! Ridiculous!

Taking what he could with him, he turned to leave … only to meet the end of a fusion canon centimeters from his face-plates. "Not this time, Starscream." Arcee said, glaring at him like she always do. His wings straightened up high behind him, and he met her glare with a frown. "Arcee ... Fancy meeting you here." He greet, lips twitching in a condescending smirk.

"You didn't really expect us to leave this place unguarded, didn't you? But then again, it wouldn't surprise me." From behind her he could see his forces engaging with the Autobots, but he knew they wouldn't hold long. "Give me the fragments." The femme said, the two wheelers extending her servo and slightly rapping her canon against his chest-plate in warning. Primus how he _hated_ her!

"Do you really take me for a fool thinking _I_ would come back here with only two or three Vehicons?" He then smirked at the slight widening of her optics. "Oh Arcee, Arcee," He continued, shaking his helm from right to left. "You shouldn't underestimate me". On cue a 'bridge appeared on his far left and let a dozen of drones join the melee, blasters firing. He kicked the femme aside, using her surprise to his advantage, and before she could get her bearing back pointed his arm toward her, missile ready. "I wouldn't move if I was you."

* * *

"Can you believe it?!" He nearly screamed in the scathing way that was his, going on and on since his return to the Nemesis. "I had her right before me! All I had to do was to fire and this pit-spawned blasted femme would be lifeless metal! Frag!" He then proceeded to kick the wall, denting it a little. Meanwhile, Shockwave rolled his single optic, since long used to the Seeker's temperament.

"You will have others occasions." He placate without stopping his work. "You did come back with what Lord Megatron demanded, did you not?"

Starscream huffed, but before he could resume his ranting the door slid open, stopping him, much to Shockwave relief. Megatron took one look at the scene; from his fuming SIC to, to his amusement, the relief (and almost pleading) look his head scientist was sending him. He smirked. He didn't need a report to know his little Seeker was infuriated because he failed to kill the femme Autobot – Arcee, if he remembered correctly. Again. And if he doesn't do anything to calm him, Shockwave will.

But, while it would be entertaining, he needed the two fully operational.

"So, Shockwave, do you have everything you needed?"

"Yes, my Liege." The scientist answered. "I believe I can find what you requested."

"And how long do you think it will take?"

"I cannot affirm for sure." Shockwave hazarded, knowing his answer would not please his Lord. "I need to reconstruct it first. I have a few theories."

"The sooner, the better." Megatron answered curtly. "I need a Medic, and I can't have Soundwave take care of him all the times."

"It's not like it would be the first time." Muttered Starscream, shutting up when a glare was sent his way. He turned his head with a huff. When Megatron was certain his SIC would keep his mouth plates shut – although one never knows with the Seeker – he continued;

"You will concentrate on this alone. If you ever need something, make me know without preamble. Also," He glared at the one optic mech, "Don't you dare pull something like the idiocy you did last time!"

If he could, Shockwave would have blush at the remainder. Even then, he could fell the metal of his face heating a little bit. But it was not his fault he was so engrossed in his work to forget refueling and recharging! But, in front of his Lord, he bowed his head sheepishly. No, he would not repeat the experience. He didn't want to be kept away from his lab for orns … again.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."


	3. Chapter 2

**A smaller chapter this time, but I hope you will still like it!**

* * *

If the 'Bots though it would be easy to raise Bumblebee (or re-raise for two of them), then they were greatly mistaken. For one, Bumblebee _was_ a youngling, and a young on at that, and two … well, it was Bumblebee.

"No! Don't touch that!" _CRASH!_

"Bumblebee, you are not authorized to go there." _Giggle._

"No, you cannot go with them." _Pout._

"Bumblebbe, I needed that!"

Ratchet sighed exasperatedly, removing the paint from his face-plate, grimacing while doing so. The humans had brought some paint for another school project of their (this time in art, apparently), and the youngling had asked if he could join. Seeing no problem with it (after all, what could go wrong?), he had agreed to let the young one have some fun.

… Now he was reconsidering his choice.

"I knew I should have said no." The Doctor mumbled while Bumblebee was running off to the humans and away from the 'evil' Medic and his wrench. A quiet chuckle made him turn his helm slightly, Prime appearing in his field of vision.

"I fail to see what you find funny in that?!" Ratchet grumbled, still cleaning the sticky substance with a rag. "I never thought I would say it, but he is worse than the Twins!"

This only made Optimus smile a little more. If he was honest with himself, he missed these days. Like he missed everyone. Every single orn. But he could only hope that some of them – his dear friends – were still alive, somewhere in the universe. Seeing the young Bumblebee playing like he was – free of any burden – was refreshing.

"Then it's a good thing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are not there to cause further … mischief." Prime tried to placate, even as Ratchet's shoulder plates sagged. The Medic could say everything he wanted to, rant about everything about them, but he, too, missed them, as impossible as it may be.

"Well … I suppose it is normal behavior for a bot his age." He finally conceded after a moment of silence.

While the two wars worn-out bots were quietly discussing, Bumblebee was busing himself with smearing green, yellow and blue paint all over a large piece of paper, courtesy of Raf. Granted, it was strange at first for them, having a mini-Bumblebee (who was still a little taller than Jack!) running around, but they rapidly adapted to the situation at hand.

"Am I the only one there with a bad case of _déjà vu_?! Jack asked, lowering his voice so the other bots couldn't hear him. Too bad he forgot Cybertronians had a greater hearing than humans … oh well).

"Well duh!" Miko answered with a wave of her brush, sending flying bright red paint everywhere and missing Jack only from a few centimeters. "But this time Ratchet is not there to 'help' us!" She exclaimed, ignoring the resounding 'Hey!' from said red and white Medic, a bright grin adoring her face.

"I … suppose." Finally agreed Jack, Raf acquiescing silently with a small smile in Ratchet's direction, silently saying 'no hard feeling'.

"And the most important thing," The young girl added, her grin menacing to stretch from ear to ear. "No school!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air … and this time hitting Jack in the process. The left side of his shirt was now a bright red, as was a good portion of his hairs. The glare he sends to Miko would have made Megatron proud if the Dark Lord didn't consider them so insignificant. "He he … whoops!" A small growl. "Oh come on, Jack! It's just a little paint!" A darkening of the aura. She opened her mouth to try (and probably fail) again, when something hit them both … something wet and sticky …

As one the two adolescents turned their head, blue and amber glaring at the small bot who had had the gall to throw paint at them. And laughing at that!

"Uh oh." Raf muttered, the only one who was not used as a target dummy (and he was thanking Bee for that … who know what his mother would have said (and done) if he came home dripping wet), and he started to crept away from the other two who were giving death glares at his yellow friend. "Hum … I-I think I heard Ratchet call me." And then he hurried to said Medic and _away_ from the incoming fight.

The yellow mini-bot was now chirping in laugher, little servos holding his sides as if it would stop his frame from shaking. He didn't notice Raf scurrying to the safety that was the two adult present, nor did he notice the evil glares thrown his way.

"Bee," Miko muttered in a low and deadly voice, but it still manage to reach the youngling despite the noise. "You have exactly three seconds to run."

* * *

Bumblebee laugher was heard all around the base, as were the yelling and well-chosen threats coming from the two enraged teens chasing him.

"By the stars filled short of Uncle Sam, watch where you are going!" Were the first words coming from Fowler's mouth right after passing the doors. Of course, he was totally ignored by the children. _Well, children will always be children_ , he though with an inner smile, side-stepping the paint on the ground in order to reach the Prime. He had news, and it was not pleasant ones.

"Agent Fowler." Prime greet.

"Prime. I must tell you, General Bryce is not happy with what transpired earlier."

"And we should?!" Ratchet exclaimed with an affront look. "Look what happened to Bumblebee!" He gestured to the happily playing youngling who was by now mock-wrestling with the teens.

"I know, and I am not happy either." He tried to placate in a strained voice, hands held before him. "The fact the Decepticons came back merely hours after their little show didn't help with the tension rising above."

Ratchet harrumphed, clearly pissed at the insinuation it was their fault, but Prime adopted a thoughtful look. "Do your engineers have any ideas as to what happened in this explosion?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"None, I fear. And on your side?"

"The primary scans I made on Bumblebee upon realization of what, exactly, happened with this explosion shown a thin layer of residual energy all around his frame." Answered Ratchet in a clipped tone, but a warning glance from the Prime forced him to take a calming intake before continuing, his voice as diplomatic as he could. "By the time we made it back to the Base, however, this energy had disappeared. Bumblebee _is,_ in frame and processor _,_ a youngling. "

"So back to square one." Fowler concluded, his frown deepening and turning thoughtful. Never in his entire carrier did he come across something like what happened. Then again, never would he have thought about working with aliens robots. "And we can't even blame the 'Cons on this." The fact that they came back for what little remains of the machine there was was proof enough … That or they didn't want to let it in Autobots hands … Or to rebuilt it and use is on them … fuck it! "I will see if I can get my hands on the ones who built this thing and make sure you got the blueprint. It's not much, but maybe it will help."

"Your help is greatly appreciate, Agent Fowler."

"It's the least I can do after all the times you and your guys helped us." Fowler replied, and if there was a hint of embarrassment, no one said anything. "I will contact you later."

Ratchet watched the human leave the Base via the elevator and groaned internally. So, they had _nothing_. How was he supposed to work if he had no materials?! It's not like he could just open Bumblebee up to see what was wrong!

… Well, technically, he _could_ , but he would not put the stress on the youngling, and as far as he could see, this phenomenon was not endangering his life.

And it was not like he could do much without the right tools.

Again, he curse the primitive machines 'lent' to them by the humans. The energon sample he took from the little one didn't show any abnormality on the microscope, but it did little to calm his nerves. And frag Unicron to the pit, he got the right to be itching to throw a wrench at someone! Prime didn't show anything of his thoughts on the matter but for a small frown, but he knew better after the millennia knowing him. The Prime was upset. And he didn't need to be a genius to see the whirls turn inside this helm of his.

Optimus turned just in time to see his friend watching him with a look in his optics he learned to recognize (one tend to do that when they grow tired to be at the receiving end of the Medic's wrench). Internally sweat dropping, he made sure to keep his distance while addressing the other, his tone as calm as always.

"It is not your fault, Ratchet."

Ratchet scoffed, still irked that his protocols won't show him that something in wrong with the yellow scout, except _those_ protocols which were actively working! "Tell that to Bumblebee!"

"I know you will be here for him, as will all of us." The Prime continued with a small smile tugging on his lips hearing the screeching laughs from their young charges. "Don't condemn yourself, my friend, I'm sure we will find something."

"That's it, if the Decepticons don't beat us to it. What if they find out about him?"

"Then we will act accordingly. And with a caretaker such as you, I sympathize with the Decepticons who would dare come between you." Optimus answered, chuckling at the affront look on the other's face. Then Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms over his frame, the pout strange on this usually frowning face. Then, a yellow blur passed before him, and the next moment something wet splashed on his face. Again.

Silence reigned in the Silo, broken only by the dripping sound of wet paint dripping from a white face and to the floor. A servo twitched, a tic appeared on an optic ridge, and the teens were running from the Devil's wrath even before the Wrench of Doom was in its master's servo. And amid the ensuing chaos, Optimus laughed.

* * *

 **That's all for this time. See you next month !**


	4. Chapter 3

If Soundwave though raising his twins was a difficult task, Knockout beat them without problem.

… Alright, he is not necessarily worse, but he _is_ overly curious. Utterly, adorably curious. About any and every little things.

At least he had Laserbeak's help when he couldn't be with him. His remaining cassette (he so hoped the others were okay, somewhere) was all but glad to follow the little hellion if it mean she could stretch his wings. Oh she loved being attached to his creator, but even he needed a little alone time from time to time.

Which was hard with the ever present creator/cassette's link.

Link Soudwave would have appreciated having with the ex-medic, just so he could knew _where_ , exactly, he manage to go this time?

Sighing behind the safety of his mask, Soundwave send a wave of reassurance to Laserbeak, the little one chirping remorsefully from her place on his chestplate since she lost the youngling a little over a hour ago. He couldn't blame her, not when she so diligently followed the other and guarded him so he wouldn't run into someone he shouldn't.

It didn't take long for him to find the youngling, and he couldn't say he wasn't surprise as to _where_ he found him. The Med-Bay was silent when he entered, for once not occupied by soldiers in need of repair, nor by a vain Medic raging about a scratch on his paintjob or too much work to do. No, it was utterly silent.

But because it was didn't mean nobody was there.

Opening a door to the side he cautiously stepped inside. The little mech was kneeling on the desk at the far end of the room, his back to him and his red frame illuminated by the slight light emitted when a datapad was activate. Again, no sounds, but the little frame was trembling minutely, almost imperceptible in the darkness of the room, but still the tiny tremors were there, unconsciously calling for someone. Slowly he made his way to the desk, bypassing the recharging berth and stopped once near it, waiting silently to be acknowledged by the little one.

Seconds, and then minutes passed, but he didn't press. He never pressed with any of his cassettes, and will not for his new charge. He was patient. Finally, after a long moment and without turning, Knockout started;

"I knew him, right?" Red and black optics were focused on the datapad, the screen showing a holographic image of Breakdown reclining against a wall, fast asleep. It was probably taken by the red mechling himself before the ex-wrecker was terminate by this blasted arachnid. "Break … down," Knockout said slowly, as if trying to grasp the name, before nodding. "His name is Breakdown, right? But he is not here anymore, he … left."

How do you say to a youngling one of his close friend (maybe even one he considered family) was offline? That he would never see him or her again? The small consolation was that the one responsible for said mech death was now rotting in the Pit. The youngling eyes were now fixing him, as if daring him to say otherwise, and he nodded slowly. Fresh tears replaced the dried ones, his face crunching up slightly, but he didn't make a sound and returned to the contemplation of the image. Again a long moment passed without a word being uttered, till finally the tears stopped and the tremors subsisted. Ever so slowly Soundwave reached out to the datapad, turning it off, and then scooped the little one in his arms, smiling a little behind his mask when he snuggled next to his spark chamber, his eyes dropping shut in a restless recharge, lulled by the warmth it emitted behind the metal.

Yes, it was a good thing Airachnid was offline. He would have made sure she was if it wasn't the case. He almost wished she was still online.

* * *

Megatron stood on the bridge, for once his frame relaxed as much as he dared to as he watched the sunset, rays of blue, orange and red merging high in the sky. He may loath this planet, but even he had to admit it held a certain beauty. He watched the jet fly high, rolling, falling and rising with agility, never once hesitating as he danced in the sky, grey plating illuminated by the setting sun and making its frame come aflame with colors.

He continued watching from the shadows, his red optics never once losing the graceful movements from his sight. Then the Seeker started his descent and slow down to a stop a few feet above the end of the bridge before transforming, landing in a slight crouch before straightening, his wings the last part to place themselves neatly on his back plate.

Starscream stretched a little, arms high above his helm and back arching, wires and cables stretching along in a satisfying way. It was not often he could partake to such a long flight, but _frag_ did it feel good to use his wings! It was such a rarity now that he took each and every opportunity to go for a flight. Going on a mission doesn't' count, since almost every time he doesn't have the _time_ to enjoy it. That and he can think when he is in the air, something he cannot do when he have to take care of almost _everything_ happening on the ship. And people dared ask him why he was so tense at times … It was in these moments he could understand where Megatron come from … now if he could avoid passing his nerves on him …

Maybe one of these orns he could ask him to fly with him? The last time they did they had just arrived on Earth, and not too long after his Master left this planet for what would be three long years. Turning on his heels, helm raised, he observed the myriad of colours painting the sky. They didn't have such light on Cybertron, nor did they have such changing climates. He knew a lot of Seekers who would have loved the challenges this world was offering. Alas, a lot of them were offlined during the fall of Vos, and then during the war. Who knew how many Seekers were left now …

Heavy thuds send small ripples through the ground, and he turned partially to see who it was, only to swiftly turn completely at the sight of Megatron, his pose non-threatening to anyone who didn't know him. He, however, knew better than to left his guard down in front of the mech. It was the look in these red optics that made him stop and relax, his wings dropping from their raised positions.

He didn't have anything to hide, so he couldn't in trouble.

"Lord Megatron …"

"I am surprised to see you here and not secretly watching a certain youngling, Starscream." Megatron cut, optics gleaming as he watched the startled expression on the other. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were scheming something."

"I … N-no! I would never!"

Grey fingers rose toward his right wing and he flinch, but did not moved. If he moved, then the pain would be worse. But the digits merely traced the top of the wing, the touch like a caress, calming him more efficiently than any words would ever have.

"I know." Megatron responded as he continued his ministrations, his optics dimming. And he did. "Even if you could, you wouldn't."

Starscream had closed his eyes under the attention paid to his wing, but snapped them open at that, scowling at the larger mech. He _hated_ it when Megatron did that, when he acted as if he knew everything about every little thing, everything about him! And the fragger knew it, too, if the amused smirk was any indication. And why would he hurt Knockout to begin with? It's not like it could be beneficial for him.

"And yet," the Warlord continued, "I often catch your eyes wandering to him when you think no one is watching. An almost … jealous gleam in your optics."

Starscream stiffened at that, and had to resist the urge to squirm away from the larger frame. "So I am watching him, it's not a crime last I checked!" He replied, trembling as a servo went down his back to maintain him in place. His position was not good. "You forget I'm a scientist, I am entitled to be curious about this phenomenon, no?!" And while this was the truth, they both knew it was not the only reason. A digit gently tapping his lips silenced him, and he raised his helm. Neither spoke in a long moment, just staring at each other before the Seeker finally sighed and dropped his helm against the other's chest-plate with a dull 'clang', allowing himself to calm a little bit. They stayed like this, neither speaking, only taking in the feeling of the other while they could.

"Did you call them?"

"I did. They are quite far away so they don't know when they will arrive. They will try to be here as soon as possible."

* * *

Slim fingers were tapping on the digital screen as Starscream mused over the schematics and formulas displayed on the screens before him. Shockwave was not far away, working on his own theories, but he could care less. The greater the distance between them, the better. But they were both scientists, and as such held a certain form of respect for the other – even if they didn't show it. They had different minds, different approaches, and as such worked rather well together. In this aspect, it reminded him of his days at the Academy and the different projects he worked on with his pears. To be able to work on such a strange occurrence, on something that defied all things rationales and just letting this part of him take over was … refreshing to say the least.

There was just a tiny problem.

He was on an impasse.

No matter the angle he looked at it, it didn't made sense. How could such a thing happen?! He took every parameter into account, isolated them, analysed them, combined them, tried everything …

He suddenly stopped tapping, fingers hovering and optics narrowing at the newest result displayed before him.

… and yet, nothing.

A fist came crashing down, followed closely by a helm. It took all his willpower to not throw a fit, even if the idea sounded very appealing to him at the moment. Damn humans and their frigging technology! It was not even advanced! Primitive at best! And yet he couldn't find the 'how'.

… He wanted to break something … bad …

"Damaging your CPU further will be of no help." Came a monotonous voice from somewhere behind him, and he narrowed his optics against the metal.

"It help me think, so fragg-off! And what do you mean by 'further', you mono-optic moron?!" He snarled without even raising his helm, but Shockwave had no difficulty translating the muffled tirade.

"Your CPU is more damaged than I first though if you ask this. I would advise a trip to the Medbay if our CMO was not indisposed." A tic appeared on his left optic, but he didn't rise to the bait. Megatron would not be happy if he got into another argument with the ex-Senator, and as he pointed out, they didn't have a Medic to heal him after. He took a few moments to compose himself before straightening and turning around to face the other. Shockwave was regarding him silently, almost pensively, but it was impossible to guess what the mech was thinking.

"And on your part? Did you find something?"

"Nothing substantial as of yet, but I found that some parts of the machine are missing. They could very well have a role in the process."

"Then we should ask Soundwave to enter into the military network to see if they got them." Starscream proposed with a slight grimace, the aftertaste of having to ask the spy sour in his mouth. It reminded him the other knew everything about everyone – and didn't mind using what he knew as blackmail when the situation required it. "There wasn't much to salvage to begin with. I will go ask now." He needed a break anyway. He didn't wait for an answer before making his way to the door, and Shockwave didn't try to stop him. It was logical, after all, to make a small pause here and there, more so when the person was stress. He briefly pondered the benefice of taking one himself. He didn't refuelled since the morning, and his level of Energon was getting low, so he guess a brief pause is okay.

When Starscream entered the bridge – knowing Soundwave couldn't be anywhere but here – he was surprised by the absence of red. "Soundwave," He called while approaching the silent mech, a faint tilt of the helm signalling the other was listening, finger never stopping in his work. Does he ever stop? "It is a rare occurrence to see you without Knockout, even on your shift. Tired of him already?" He could help the jab, but by now the other knew it was his form to say 'hello'. And the better way to do it was by ticking off his creator side.

Soundwave turned his helm fully to face the Seeker, and even with his mask Starscream could see the annoyed glare he sent his way. How could he know? Try living with the same mechs for eons. Although he was quite curious to what was behind it. To his credit, he did not flinch, but he did rolled his optics to avoid staring at it for too long. Creepy mech with his creepy visor. Soundwave didn't say anything, but show a picture of Laserbeak on his visor. Figure he wouldn't let the youngling alone.

"Whatever. I need you to infiltrate the government's network and see what they manage to salvage from the explosion. It should not be much – seeing we came before they had the chances to – but it couldn't hurt, seeing as we seem to be in an impasse."

Soundwave merely nodded and extended one of his tentacle – for lack of a better word – connecting it to the Nemesis and then to the numerous military satellites in orbit. Done with what he came for, Starscream went for leaving, only to stop. "Do you know where Laserbeak and Knockout are? I would like to see if there was any change since last time." Soundwave displayed a plan of the Nemesis with a moving point flickering on it. The SIC nodded in thank, but was stop from leaving by a servo on his arm. Raising an optic ridge and winglet doing the same in question, he watched as what appeared to be some sort of avian surveying a bunch of young. It took a moment, but then he understood.

"Shut up!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! There are some reference to the IDW work, like Delphi and the fact that Shockwave used to be a Senator, but they are not really important in that story.**

* * *

"Absolutely _no_ t!"

"Oww, come on Doc!"

"I said no! And don't call me 'Doc'!"

"But Wheeljack always call you Doc."

"And Wheeljack is Wheeljack." He tolerated it only because he knew the engineer will not quit. It didn't mean he liked it, even if it was just teasing. Miko pouted, "You are not fun". Ratchet rolled his optics; it was not his job to be 'fun', as Miko putted it. His job was to make sure his charges (and yes, this include Optimus) were in good health.

"Come on Ratchet, the kids will be with me. I promise to keep them safe." A cold glare was sent to Smokescreen, the younger cringing before stepping down. The Medic sure could be scary. "Guess we will have to wait for the others." He said to the humans and Bumblebee, Miko visibly deflating and Bumblebee's doorwings sagging in disappointment. The youngling then turned pleading optics to the older one, but Ratchet merely crossed his arms.

"I will not change my mind, Bumblebee." Then came the false tears. "It may have worked on the Twins, but you know it won't work on _me_."

"The Twins?"

"Sides and Sunny!" Bumblebee piped.

"Who are the mechs?" Miko asked with a teasing grin, already knowing she would like them if they annoyed the resident Medic like this. But an incoming call from the others interrupted them – to Ratchet's relief – and the red and white mech opened the groundbridge.

"How was it?" He asked as soon as the bridge was closed, internal sensors and scans telling him the others didn't sustain any injuries during their trip. Good.

"We discovered a small deposit of Energon, enough to last us a moment. There wasn't sign of Decepticons activity either." Optimus announced with a small smile. Behind him Arcee and Bulkhead had an armful of Energon crystals, both sporting satisfied smiles. And they could, since their reserve was always on the small side.

"Okay, so you found Energon," Miko cut, not liking being cut off from something she found interesting. "Can we go back to who 'Sides and Sunny' are?!" The newly arrived Bots looked down at her, optics ridges raised in question and wondering where this comes from.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Optimus answered. "Two of our best frontliners."

Ratchet scoffed, "Rather two terrors who love making my work difficult. Worse than a certain Prime I know." The last part was said with a glare, and Optimus turned his head, a little smile on his face-plate, almost sheepish, keeping quiet on the subject.

"Sides would always play with me! And Sunny taught me how to draw!" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet grunted, "I lost count of the times you were caught in their pranks. The worst one was when they used these slimy strings and putted them everywhere. I spent days to remove them. They would stick to the circuits, between joints," Ratchet shook his helm in hope to forget about it. It had been a walking nightmare; some of the Bots had barely been able to move, some having even been carried to his medbay because their joints were stuck together. And they say he tend to be cranky, ha!

"And where are they?" Jack inquired.

"Somewhere." Arcee answered, a small frown adoring her face plate. "Hopefully alive. I never met them personally, but I heard of them. They may be hard to live with from what I heard, but they are good at what they do.

"Are they … dangerous?" Raf wondered in a small voice, already imagining violent mechs who don't care for others but themselves and bullying those smaller than them. He didn't think he wanted to meet them.

"No." Optimus responded sternly. He knew how some view the younger ones, and while they could act violent, most of the time it was because they were provoked. Subtly, but provoked nonetheless. The high in command and he tried to quench it, but they couldn't always be here. And they couldn't let fights go unpunished, even if they – mainly Sunstreaker – tried to ignore the petty jabs. "Then can be rash, but they not 'dangerous'."

"Not for us anyway." Bulkhead corrected. "I met them a few times during battles when I was with the Wreckers, no Cons were left standing in their path." He scratched his chin, "I think I even saw some running away crying for their Creators."

Raf was not reassured, but Miko gained a glint in her eyes. She wondered what they looked like! She knew they were twins, but did they look alike? How could they be twins by the way? Humans, she knew, but what about Cybertronians? She was about to ask when she was again interrupt;

"Can we go now?" Bumblebee said, having grown tired of the adults' discussion and wanting to go play outside. He didn't leave the Base since … well, since a long time, and he wanted to go outside. He didn't know why Ratchet didn't want to let him, even with Smokescreen. He was an adult, so it should be okay, right? So why was he like this? Was it because of the Decepticons? It was a little fuzzy in his processor, but he knew they were scary, especially the big grey one, Megatron. Ratchet sighed and turned away as Optimus looked down to the little scout with a raised optic ridge.

"Little Bee here wanted to go play outside," Smokescreen explained. "But Ratchet is insisting it's too dangerous, what with the Decepticons on the prowl." A pause. "So … can we?" He asked eagerly, bouncing on his pedes and looking hopefully at his leader.

Optimus was silent for a moment, debating whether he should let them or not, before finally nodding. Three shouts of glee was his answer, and he smiled a little at the joy his acceptance of such a simple request brought. He exchanged a look with Ratchet while the younger ones talked animatedly together, sharing their apprehension but knowing they couldn't keep them indoor indefinitely. They would just have to be cautious. Ratchet harrumphed, still miffed if somewhat placated by their silent discussion, and returned to his work.

"Arcee," Optimus stated, and the blue two-wheelers immediately stood at attention. "You will be accompanying them with Smokescreen. You are to return immediately at the slightest sign of enemy activity, do not engage them. Security will be your priority. Bulkhead and I will return to the deposit and scavenge the energon." The two nodded. They didn't have the same reservations than Ratchet and Optimus, even if Arcee was still a little doubtful about Smokescreen abilities, and if trouble there was, it wouldn't take long to groundbridge them to safety.

Minutes later the groundbridge deposed them in a clearing hidden in a vast forest, clear from prying eyes or optics and secluded enough to not risk a human adventuring near their position.

"S-weet!" Miko exclaimed, letting the fresh air caress her face. She was never one for nature, preferring the city any time, but even she could admit a change in scenery was agreeable from time to time. All that's missing now was some good music. Lost in her thoughts, she almost startled when a yellow blur shot past her, giggling like a mad Bot'. "Hey!"

Arcee watched as Miko started running after Bumblebee, growling when the little mech kept evading her, and she propped herself on a boulder, arms around her knees, losing herself to her though of the past. When was the last time she heard a youngling's laugh? She was not very old herself when the war had started, and the conflicts had rapidly became more violent, the largest cities rapidly becoming the center of it, and soon everything was destroyed. She knew a lot of them weren't that old, even on the Decepticons' side, so seeing Bee like this, playing and smiling like a youngling should was a balm to her spark. Because with time they almost forgot the reason of their millennia long fight, their spark hardened to the point where she wasn't even sure they would be able to live normally after all that.

They just lost too many things.

* * *

Knockout was bored. Completely and utterly bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do- literally – and he couldn't eve play with Lazerbeak since Soundwave needed her for a recon mission. So yes, he was bored, and he didn't even have the will to annoy some Vehicons, and he would never dare go after an Insecticon. He repressed a shudder; these things were scary. He briefly wondered how some could work with them? From what he saw, they didn't like receiving orders (aside from Megatron, the 'most powerful one' of them, or simply one more powerful in their hive), and everyone beside the aforementioned were painfully remind that they didn't have the right to order them around. If you don't want troubles, leave them alone. Now if they could only stop shrieking like some banshee …

So here he was, wandering the ship alone and hoping almost desperately that something funny to do would pop up. He stopped by a group of gossiping Vehicons (yes, Vehicons do gossip … more so than most would though), but alas another came to reprimand them and they scattered back to their posts in a hurry before he could fully approach them. He sighed. Maybe he could just ask Soundwave if he had time to play with him, or maybe he could go and annoy Starscream. The Seeker was so easy to rill up, he thought when said Seeker turned into the corridor he was in. "Hey, Screamer!"

"Don't call me that!" Starscream respond automatically, optics searching for the source and then narrowing on him. Too. Easy.

"Why?"

"Because I have a designation I happen to like, sparkling."

"Hey! I'm not a sparkling!"

Starscream scoffed, a superior smirk on his faceplates, "Are you sure? Because you sure are quite small.

Knockout growled, "At least I don't look like a femme!"

An optics ridge twitched, and Starscream clenched his servos. Oh no, he didn't. "What. Did. You. Say?" He gritted out between clenched dentas, resisting the urge to strangle the other. It wasn't difficult with his programs actives, but few knew about it, and even if Knockout knew it when he was an adult (after all he _was_ a Medic), there was a good chance he didn't remember it now. That and he would never kill a young one, be it sparkling or youngling, not if he could avoid it, but then again, it always depend of the circumstances. He remembered, at the beginning, that they had tried not to involve femmes, carrier mechs and younglings, but it soon degenerated into an all-out war, and the majority of them were lost. Some survived, like that blasted Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, Arcee, and even Knockout wasn't very old if his records were true. Younger that most of them, that was for sure...

"I said you look like a femme, Screamer!"

... But that didn't mean he couldn't mess with them. "Come back here you little runt!" He screeched while giving chase, the younger one having hightailed the moment he ended his phrase. And frag it the youngling was fast on his pedes for something this small! But he gamely chased on, faking movements to grab him and threatening him at the same time, ignoring the startled looks of the few crew's members they crossed. What, he can have fun sometimes too! And he was bored either way, so he may as well indulge the younger one. It continued for several cliks till he 'lost' the little runt. He huffed, still a little irked at the 'femme' comment, but gave up nonetheless. Let the runt think he outmatched him, he could get back at him later.

* * *

Knockout looked out from behind the safety of a door, and grinned when he didn't see nor hear Starscream. Yep, he could do this all day. His good mood vanished when he turned around, curious to see where he had end up, and realized in just what room he was. Or rather, _whose_ room. Now he wasn't afraid of him, but the mech was intimating even when he wasn't doing anything. _Especially_ when he was doing nothing. He took a quick look around, not moving an inch, and vented when he saw the coast was clear. Nobody. Well at least he wouldn't go into trouble. He would just make sure to remember to check out the rooms he hides in.

But now that he was in ...

* * *

Shockwave considered himself one of the best scientists from Cybertron, having studying under the best and having proved his intellect numerous times before and after joining the Decepticon, but now he was facing one of the most mysterious case of his long existence. And having been a Senator, strange cases were not new to him.

Some would say it is not the same, that working as a Senator was not even close to working as a Scientist, but for him, the resemblance was here. Politics are similar to a game of logic, just as working on a new formula or invention is. But now he was simply a Scientist, only occasionally playing the role of a mediator when his Liege demanded it, and for now all his time was taken by the new puzzle presented to him, deft digits working on the datapad in his servo and legs taking him to his lab without looking where he was going, only a small portion of his processor focused on his surroundings. Crossing the part of the equation he was working on, he wondered not for the first time if he wasn't missing something? Had the Autobots, as he had briefly though before, taken with them a piece he needed? Or was there a parameter he was forgetting? He will have to start from the beginning again to make sure, and tell Starscream to do the same. The other was rather … volatile in his experiments, but two minds were sometimes better than one.

Stopping in front of the door leading to his working place he absently wondered if the vain Medic will have to grow up naturally again. They of course could not wait for this since nobody knew where Hook was, and he was the only other 'expert' they have. It was a mater he will have to see with his Lord; since Breakdown's demise, Knockout will have to choose another assistant or two in case he couldn't operate normally. Just like now. Of course the majority of them could make some repair on themselves, it was only logical for a being to be able to do minor repair on their own being, and some, like Seekers, could help other Seekers when they couldn't. It was vastly know Starscream and his Trine did the majority of their repair themselves for instance, and he would not be surprise to learn the others did the same. But it didn't replace the work of a trained Medic, and they were so few to begin with that they were now almost non-existent. And those who still exist preferred to work at Delphi, what with it being the only 'authorized' neutral infirmary.

Yes, he will talk about it with Lord once he finishes his actual work. He doesn't need to concern himself with it for now.

The door slide close after him at these thoughts and he stopped when his scanners indicated he was not alone in the laboratory, and that it was not one accustomed at being here. Raising his helm from his datapad a standoff occurred between the two, one surprised and a little fearful at being discovered in a place he shouldn't be in, and the other perplex by the other's presence.

* * *

Soundwave stopped tapping, limbs tensing minutely before relaxing. Sensing her Carrier sudden state of agitation Lazerbeak chirped, but Soundwave sent a wave of reassurance, resuming his work. He watched for a moment the camera video that got him tensing, but then closed it, confident that nothing wrong would happen. Lazerbeak hesitated, wondering, but decided otherwise when Soundwave didn't move from his place before the monitors. If something was really amiss, then he would have done something, by himself or by sending someone else. Still, she sent a demand and the moment she got the okay she detached herself from the safety of his Carrier's chest-plate and flew outside the bridge, her wings keeping her high in the air so she wouldn't hit a random Vehicon or who know what else. Really the others knew better than to attack her, but one was never too careful. Speaking of others, Starscream suddenly appeared on the other side of the corridor, face scrunched up more than usually and visibly annoyed with whoever he is communicating with.

"And why should I recount them _again_? I already did it! _Seven times_!" Starscream said, using all his willpower to not scream at the cyclops who kept bothering him. He didn't make a mistake, he knew it! Restarted from the beginning enough time to know which part, even the smallest ones, they had without needing to look it up! Really, would it offline him to trust him a little?! If there was something he didn't play with, it was science, he should know better after all these millennia …

" _Then do it an eight time._ " Came the reply before the com-link went dead. Starscream hissed and kicked the wall, making a small dent, all the while fuming about the one optic mech who believed he was above everyone. It was at that moment that he saw the little flyer: "And what do _you_ want?" He said between his dentas.

"Don't twist your wires, Screamer." She sent, and the frown on the Seeker's face deepened once he read the message on his HUD. "I was just stretching my wings." She decided to say, moving a little just to prove her point. "Maybe you should do the same? It helps relax." She added as an afterthought, and Starscream could practically hear the smirk in the message.

"I don't need a _pet_ to tell me what I need." He sneered, one sharp clawed finger directed at her, which she avoid. "Now go pester someone else. Who know, maybe you will find someone to play fetch with you!"

 _Now that was rude_ , she though as Starscream left – probably to recount whatever he had to recount – but then again it was not surprising considering who the mech was. But she will be sure to record his next humiliation. She already has quite a collection that was rapidly growing, and she could not wait to show it to her brothers and sister. She didn't know where they were, but she was certain they were online, and she would show them everything they missed while being away. She only hoped it would not take too long … she was happy to be with their Creator, but even then it gets lonely sometimes. And she knew this prolong separation was affecting him too, more so than her.

But now, where to go …?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I wanted to post it a month or so after the last one, but I had a major writting block and didn't see the time pass. But I hope you will still like it.**

* * *

"Can I go, Ratchet?"

"No. I need to finish the scans and make sure you are in good health."

Bumblebee groaned, but stilled when Ratchet glared at him. The Medic turned away after a moment and he sagged. He didn't understand why he had to spend so much time with him, being scanned and probed here and there, then asked stupid questions like if he had trouble seeing or if he hurt somewhere. He felt good, and he said so, but the adult still made him sit still to run whatever tests he wanted. It wasn't fair!

Smokescreen leant by him from the other side of the berth. "Take my word, do as Doc'bot says. You will only stay longer if not."

A small 'clang' resounded, making the youngling laugh and Smokescreen whine in pain, servo holding his aching helm. "Do not call me that!" Ratchet growled, putting his wrench away. "You," He said, pointing to Smokescreen, "out! And I don't want to see you back here till your next checkup!" He scowled when Smokescreen saluted in response, the younger hurrying away when he saw the Medic reaching for his wrench. And all the while Bumblebee was laughing. "Youngling." Ratchet muttered with a shake of his helm before refocusing on whatever his scans were displaying, ignoring the youngling.

Bumblebee pouted. He wasn't used to stay put so long, normally there would always be something to do or explore, so sitting like this was making his wires itch. To distract himself he started looking around the space that served as a Medbay, hoping that he would soon be able to go. It was several days ago that he went outside with the others, and he wanted to go there again.

Ratchet heard the youngling vent, and resisted the urge to do the same. The scans didn't reveal anything new, and to say he was growing frustrate was an understatement. His small consolation was that they didn't hear from the 'Cons since they returned from where all this mess had started. His fingers twitched when he heard another vent, and he growl. "Oh alright, you can go!" He snapped to the young bot, firm optics landing on the small form. "But you better come to me if you start feeling weird."

"Got it, Doc'bot!" Bumblebee exclaimed with a huge smile before darting outside his Medbay. His fingers twitched, again, but then he vented deeply when the door slid close. Primus spare him from over-energized youngling. He nearly snapped when the door opened again, thinking it was Smokescreen or someone else coming to annoy him, but stopped when he saw it was only Prime.

"I see you released your patients." He greeted with a smile, his smile widening at the huff he got in return. "I get Bumblebee is doing fine?" Seeing the other's expression change, doubt and concern took hold of his spark. "Is something wrong?"

Ratchet shook his helm, turning a little away. "Nothing Optimus, it's just-" He vented – again – and rubbed his optics with two fingers, a gesture he learned from the humans. "I don't know what to do."

"Surely you found something?" Prime asked, optics landing on the screens still displaying the results of the scans taken of Bumblebee.

"No, that's just it!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "And it's not with this- this, _primitive_ technology the humans gave us that I will be able to! If Perceptor was here we might have found something, a hint, but he is not here and we don't even know where he is … or if he is still online." He ended with a sigh, sagging on the lone Autobot size chair in the room. "At this rate Bumblebee will have to grow up again, and Primus knows it was difficult enough the first time."

Optimus only nodded. Growing up in a war was not an easy feast, nor was raising one youngling, regardless of how many of them there were. "I contacted Wheeljack. Without Bumblebee we might need his help, and he could perhaps help you find something."

"Wheeljack was a scientist before joining the Wreckers" Ratchet conceded. "A new optic could very well be what we need. Now then," He tiredly got up, ignoring his crackling joint from too much use, and threw a small glare toward his Prime. "On the berth. Your soldiers are not the only ones who need a checkup!"

….

Bulkhead watched the sky from his perch on a rock, frame relaxed as the sun beat down on it, heating it pleasantly. He got words from Optimus that Wheeljack was coming and he was here to welcome him, the mountains surrounding their new base, much like the ancient one, providing enough place to hide the Jackhammer from curious and prying eyes. The fact this place was bigger was a plus. Hearing the tell-tale humming of an incoming airship he turned to its direction, and sure enough after a moment he saw the craft flying rapidly forward, only slowing down when he was a few meters from him.

"Hey Jacky! You arrive sooner than expected!" He greeted with a wave once he saw the familiar figure exiting the vessel. "Prime didn't await you for another hour." He added, scooping the smaller mech in his arms for a hug.

"Yeah, well, when Prime told me what happened, I decided to put metal to the petal." He laughed, returning the hug the best he could with his arms to his sides. "So, is it true? What Prime said?"

Putting the other down Bulkhead chuckled. It was still strange to see Bumblebee so young and small, he couldn't count the vorns that passed since the last time he saw one. Bumblebee was already a teen by human standard when he met him back on Cybertron. "You should come see by yourself. One advice first, stay away from Ratchet. He had been on a warpath lately and won't stop till he scans you to the smallest dent on your frame!"

Wheeljack smirked at the image. The Medic could very well hunt those he deemed need his services, even if he has to put some dents on them himself. Still …, "Let him try, Bulk'" He simply said, the two making their way to one of the two entrances. Well, three if you count the groundbridge. Bulkhead shook his helm with a chuckle, "Your funeral!"

….

"You. Berth. Now!" Ratchet said in guise of greeting, not even waiting for the ex-Wrecker to greet the others before grabbing him by the arms and tugging him toward the Medbay.

"This happy to see me, Doc'?" Wheeljack answered with an easy going grin, even if his eyes held a mischievous glint. Ratchet almost stumbled and sent him a glare that promised pain if he didn't shut up, but the other merely grinned back, obediently following.

"Euh … Did I miss something?" Jack asked from his perch of the railing, eyes directed toward the door behind which the two mech just disappeared. He turned to look at Miko and Raf, but the two only shrugged. Yeah, sometimes their friends were a true mystery to them. They looked at Bulckhead as the mech chuckled, his optics on the door. "It is just as Wheeljack is. He does it to make Ratchet react, to make him see he respect him."

"But he isn't like that when he is with you, or Arcee, or Bee, or Optimus." Jack pointed out; thumb rose in the general direction of the Medbay. "And it's clear Ratchet doesn't like it."

Again, Bulckhead laughed softly, "Trust me, if you knew them like I do, you would find it normal."

"Only till the Hatchet put some dents on his helm!" Miko smirked. "Oh I so want to be here when it happen!"

"Not me," Raf added, gulping when he imagined the scene. "Ratchet can be scary when he wants. Remember with the Synth En?"

Both mech and humans shuddered at the reminder. Yep, not something one wants to remember.

"Point taken." Miko replied with a grimace. Then, she smirked, "But I still want to be here for the match!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Trust Miko to find any idea of violence amusing. He didn't know what was worse; that she spent a lot of time listening to Wreckers stories, adding to her love of fight, or her giving the mechs new ideas of dealing with the Decepticons? He wondered if her parents knew. His mother would have sent him in a correctional center long ago if he was anywhere like her.

"OW! Watch it Doc'!" Everyone startled at the cry, and then winced when a loud 'clang' was heard.

"Then stop moving!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't have the bedside manners of a Sharkticon!" Another resounding 'clang'. "FRAG!"

Everyone grimaced at this, waiting for the next outburst, but when it didn't come after a few moment they settled down.

"Remind me to never be on his bad side." Jack said, before stretching his arms before him. It was then that he thought something was amiss. "By the way … where is Bumblebee?" Since the yellow bot became a youngling they were assigned to babysitting since the others couldn't keep track of him constantly (aka, most of the time), but now that he thought about it he hadn't seen him since he went to see the Medic currently busy torturing Wheeljack.

"Oh he must be somewhere. Small as he is it's not like he could access the commands of the 'Bridge or the one for the entrances." Miko reassured with a wave of the hand.

Bulckhead scoffed, "Bumblebee is a scout through and through and he saw us using the Groundbrige. I wouldn't put it past him to know how to operate it." Even as he said it, he froze. "Uh oh."

The kids looked at him with gobsmashed expressions, and he hurried to put his servos before him. "Now it doesn't mean he isn't here! He could be playing somewhere!"

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess we are good to search the Base." He moaned. The Base was big, bigger than their ancient one and they soon found when it all started that when Bumblebee didn't want to be found, he didn't want to.

And he was right … much to his dismay. It took them almost two hours to find the little bug, and he wasn't even in a hard place to reach. Bumblebee looked at them innocently, datapads sprayed in front of him, the look almost too innocent.

Sometimes he wondered if he didn't do it on purpose.

By the time they all returned to the main room (dubbed by Miko 'the mess' since everyone was always here), with Bumblebee in town. It seemed that while they were hunting for the youngling the others had come back, and while they got what they went searching for, they didn't came back unscratched.

"Whoa, what happened?!" The loud voice seemed to startle them, optics turning to them and engines running to life before cooling down once they saw it was only us. Jack frowned; it must have been serious if the more battles hardened ones were so skittish _in_ their own Base. Miko must have sensed this, too, because when she repeated her question her voice was not as loud. "So … what happened?"

"The Decepticons happened." Arcee replied with ice in her voice, a frown marring her face. "The slaggers had placed bombs in the cave we were researching. There is nothing left of it now." She then hissed and leveled a glare toward Ratchet, the mech not even acknowledging it, concentrated as he was on his task. He was still fragged off with Wheeljack, and to see these two coming back injured didn't help his mood improve. "We were lucky to be near enough the entrance of it … we could have been easily buried or blasted by the explosion. And now we have to search for another deposit!"

"But we made it back and it's the most important." Optimus said calmly from near the console. He, too, sustained some damages, but it didn't seem to cause him trouble moving, even though Ratchet's look in his direction told him he was next on his list even if don't want it. "And we will be more careful from now on. Wheeljack- " The ex-Wrecker looked up at him, "I need to talk to you about possible improvement on the security. Also, I would like if you could work with Ratchet about Bumblebee. You will be given a copy of everything that happened and what we could conclude from it."


End file.
